geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fear Me
Fear Me is a 1.9/2.0 Medium Demon (with minor 2.0 additions) created by Crispy Dash. It is a remake of Nine Circles and features a sky-blue theme. In addition, people normally consider it an Easy Demon, and one of the easiest Nine Circles levels there is. Despite this, the level requires significantly more effort to reach the wave segment than other easy Nine Circles Levels like Infinite Circles and Ultra Paracosm. This level was a major springboard to Crispy Dash to rise in popularity, continuing to create other levels that got rated, too. Gameplay The level starts with a fairly simple cube section that features numerous fakes, tricks and jump rings. Next, the player enters a harder double speed ship sequence with the classical slopes, an abundance of saw-blades, tight spaces, and gravity switches. Afterward, the player enters a Fairydust-like confusing normal speed cube segment with an abundance of fake blocks, tricky jump rings, and spikes. Subsequently, it starts an apparent auto-cube with invisible spikes and fake lines that can be avoided jumping before a blue pad, falling below and being careful to hit a blue ring to return upside. A short but tricky mini ball segment anticipates the drop, that starts with the typical triple speed wave. The beginning is easy or moderately difficult with spikes, fake lines, few saw-blades, and size/gravity portals, then start an easier dual wave, before normal, then normal upside and mini below, then mini and finally normal with fake lines. Then, the wave returns to single and, after an easy simple part, continues with a path similar to the first single wave, but longer. The wave returns to dual in the proximity of the end, before entering the final cube section, evidently inspired by Problematic, with U-like blocks, and the final mark of Crispy Dash. Then, the level ends. Errors * The player can crash on a saw-blade at the last dual segment if he/she doesn't touch the ground right before. ** This bug has been fixed. Trivia * The password for the level is 787878. * The level contains 14,341 objects. * This is one of the most updated Nine Circles Levels. ** The level had 10-15 updates. Most of them were bug fixes. * This is a 1.9 level but features some 2.0 elements, like the background and the moving water. * After the 2.0 Update, when you finish the level, the word: "now I fear you.." can be seen, and dying at the last spike changes this to "go back :D". * Rulas and Phoenix collaborated in an Ultra remake, called Ultra Fear Me, that doesn't feature the typical beginning of a Nine Circles level. (One of the most famous Ultra levels is Ultra Paracosm.) Unfortunately, this level is unrated, probably due to Giron complaining about Ultra maps being rated. * This is one of Crispy Dash's Nine Circles that he made. Another one is If Sonic Wave was L1 which is said to be the hardest If ...... was Level 1 remake ever and was rated Insane 8 stars. He also created a remake of Retro Circles, called Screamroom Circles. However, it was later deleted due to the fear of not receiving any stars. * Bluefox has created a remake called Fear Me Rebirth, which is based on Sonic Wave Rebirth and Fear Me. Walkthrough . This video shows the full walkthrough of Fear Me.]] Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:2.0 levels Category:Medium Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Level remakes Category:Long levels Category:Easy Demon levels